The invention concerns a device for filtering hot, dust-laden gases with filter tubes.
A high-temperature filter of this genus is known from German Patent 3 515 365. Its tubes are suspended from a perforated high-temperature resistant plate. Each tube has a radially projecting collar at its open end. Each collar has a convex base. The tubes are suspended from the perforated plate by way of the collar and of a soft gasket. The plate divides the filter's housing into two, with the dirty gas in the lower section and the clean gas in the upper section. The clean gas exerts less pressure in its section than the dirty gas does in its section and the difference opposes the weight of the tubes. When the pressure difference increases, in the event of a breakdown or as the result of dynamic processes that occur when the system is turned on and off, for example, even weighted tubes will sometimes lift off their seats.
The perforated plate cannot for reasons of safety be too large, and increasing the output of the plant by accommodating several perforated plates in a single housing is known from European Patent 129 053 for example. There is a clean-gas collecting compartment above each perforated plate, and the tubes must accordingly be mounted in the plate from below. This approach leads to problems when a tube in an operational device becomes defective and must be replaced. The threads between the tubes and their connectors become difficult to unscrew after even a few hours of operation, which leads to a considerable expenditure for assembly.